


Besar*     （SNL, Bill/Seth, AU)

by darling_dontcallmedarling



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_dontcallmedarling/pseuds/darling_dontcallmedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个吻，一个初吻，虽然只是我想象的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besar*     （SNL, Bill/Seth, AU)

虽然这个节目叫做“Unscripted”（不用脚本的），但是Bill还是准备了一些可能会被提问到的答案，例如他当年还在幕后当制作助理时候的趣事，但他怎么都没想到他会问到初吻这种似乎只有青春偶像才会被问到的问题。

“嗯，这位来自加州的Scotty想问Bill，请问你的初吻是什么时候发生的？”

“哇，第一次接吻吗？“ Bill忍不住傻笑着的重复了一次问题。

“哈哈哈，听起来像是8岁会发生的事情哦。”主持人也忍不住开起了他的玩笑。

"8岁？哈哈哈，应该不是，第一次接吻的时候是在一个万圣节的派对上，我那时候已经7年级了，对方还要站在一块石头上才能跟我吻到，那个人比我矮很多呢，但是别想歪，并不是比我年纪还小的人哦，我并没有做违法的事。" Bill说到这里都忍不住大笑起来了，他的回答也让主持人也乐开了花。

"那就是我的初吻啦，有点槽心又尴尬的一吻呢，吻完之后，我不得不跟对方说，我们这样不行，你实在有点矮呀，该有的重口味都没有了。" 两个人又是忍不住大笑起来了。

 

Bill是不喜欢回顾的人，所以他从来不回去看自己在SNL的表演呀，或者是上别的节目的视频，但是Seth很喜欢这么做，而且他不仅看自己的每周新闻，还喜欢看Bill在youtube上面的视频。当Bill裸着上身只穿着一条四角裤从浴室里出来的时候，Seth正在看那个Unscripted的视频，视频里的自己正在讲那个初吻，Bill忍不住笑得咧开了嘴，他悄悄的走到Seth的身后，一把把Seth圈进了自己的怀里，然后密密的在Seth的耳朵和脖子上洒下了数个吻。Seth怕痒的在他怀里乱动，最后Seth还是挣脱了魔爪重获自由，因为他要好好跟某人算账呢。

"嘿，我当时哪有很矮，明明就是你长得太高了。" Seth抗议。

"现在确实是长高了不少，但是你还是比我矮耶，怎么办呀。" 

"哼哼哼，现在哪用得着我再踩到石头上才能吻到你呀，你不会主动来吻我吗？”

这句话的尾音消失了，就在Bill忍不住吻住了Seth的那一刻，或许初吻并没有那么美好，但是他们俩还有很多时间分享更多更棒的吻不是吗？

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *Besar是西班牙文里面亲吻的动词原形。
> 
> **关于Bill的初吻，他是真的在这个叫Unscripted的节目上这么形容的，不过当然真实的对象是个女孩啦，当时看视频的时候就觉得太可爱了，最后才忍不住用来写下了这篇文。


End file.
